Zero Escape: The Nonary Games
Zero Escape: The Nonary Games is a bundle containing a remastered version of Zero Escape: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors and Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward. It is set to release for PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita / PlayStation TV, and PC on Steam on Q1 2017. All versions will be released simultaneously. The Nonary Games will essentially be the definitive way to experience both 999 and Virtue's Last Reward. All versions of The Nonary Games will bundle 999 and VLR; individual releases are as yet unconfirmed. It is currently unknown if the PS4 and Vita versions will have physical releases, or be digital download only. A tweet said "physical and digital releases in NA and EU", but it doesn't go into regions, platforms or specifics. This will make the Vita and PC the only platforms capable of playing all three versions of the game (counting the 999 remaster), since there is no PS4 port for Zero Time Dilemma currently, although Nintendo 3DS owners can still play the original DS version of 999 without the voice acting. Additions and changes 999 999 remastered will contain: * English and Japanese dual audio as well as the ability to disable voices. The confirmed voice cast includes: ** For Ace, Snake, Seven and the 9th man: Currently unknown, but all teased on Aksys_June's teaser videos. ** Santa: Sean Chiplock ** Clover: Wendee Lee (reprisal from VLR) ** Junpei: Evan Smith (reprisal from ZTD) ** Akane: Rena Strober (reprisal) ** Lotus: Valerie Arem * Unlike the iOS remake, escape rooms will be included. * HD art. It is currently unknown how widescreen will work and if it will crop the top and bottoms since 999 was never initially released in widescreen, but it seems that the developers either professionally extended the art, or have original assets in widescreen available. * HD characters with animations adapted from the DS version. (The iOS version lacked moving animations, but it had higher quality still frame images -- it seems like the remake is taking the best of both worlds). * Higher quality music compared to the DS version, as was in the iOS version * A FLOW Chart, which will presumably remove any need to retain the Memories of the Escape feature * Auto-advancing textboxes similar to Virtue's Last Reward, so players don't have to tap and click as much as they did in the DS version. They can just sit back, relax and enjoy the visual novel segments. It is unknown if The Nonary Games will: * Contain the syringe ending from the iOS version, or any other extra endings/content * Fix various mistakes. * Have a memo function on the PC version. A screenshot of the PS4 version indicates that version will not. * If the flashback segments will be voiced. Virtue's Last Reward As VLR already contained voice acting and HD art, it is not surprising that there is no confirmation on any new features for VLR. The released screen shots look almost exactly like the Vita version. It is unknown, but highly likely Rena Strober's voice for Akane will replace Ali Hillis' for continuity purposes. It is currently unknown if Laura Bailey's voice of Diana will be replaced with Eden Riegel for continuity purposes, but the trailer for The Nonary Games seems to contain Laura's voice so this is unlikely. Additionally, given how Uchikoshi has directly acknowledged that Another Time was intended to be metafiction and not directly the ending of VLR, is is possible that Another Time may be changed. The Vita version of Virtue's Last Reward was criticized for having English voices be lip synced to the Japanese dub, making it inaccurate, which wasn't an issue in the 3DS version. It is unknown if The Nonary Games will fix this. Speaking of dubs, the European releasses of VLR had only Japanese audio and no dubbing. It is unknown if the European release of The Nonary Games will contain dubbed audio. It is also unknown what color Clover's fingernails will be. External links * [http://store.steampowered.com/app/477740/ Zero Escape: The Nonary Games on Steam (PC)] Videos Zero Escape The Nonary Games - Steam Trailer|Trailer. Gallery 999 Zeng3.jpg|The 3rd class cabin from the PC version. Zengps4.jpg|The 3rd class cabin from the PS4 version. Zeng4.jpg|The item combination screen. Zeng9.jpg|Junpei's watch. Zeng8.jpg|Zero. Zeng1.jpg|The players. Virtue's Last Reward Zeng7.jpg|The Elevator. Zeng5.jpg|Phi in a novel segment. Zeng6.jpg|Novel segment. Category:Games